video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alonzo Batilla's treasures
Over the course of his time in the West Indies during the early 18th century, the pirate Alonzo Batilla came across many 'treasures '''the maps to which he would retrieve from the wrecks of merchant and patrolling ships alike, after having engaged them in naval combat. Treasures Hernán Cortés - The Spanish Conquistador ACP_Treasure_Heart_of_Gold.png|Heart of Gold - A large gold nugget shaped like a human heart ACP_Treasure_Moctezuma's_Goblet.png|Montezuma's Goblet - A container used by the Aztec ruler to drink chocolate before entering his harem ACP_Treasure_Finger_Ring.png|Finger Ring - A ring made of cast gold representing the sacred figure of the jaguar ACP_Treasure_Sacred_Mask.png|Sacred Mask - This sacred relic was not intended to be worn, but placed on statues as a tribute to the Gods ACP_Treasure_Lingote_de_Oro.png|Lingote de Oro - A convenient way to carry stolen gold after the looting of Tenochtitlan ACP_Treasure_Turtle_Necklace.jpg|Turtle Necklace - A relic worn by the elected ruler of the Aztec people, Moctezuma II San José - The Rich Galleon ACP_Treasure_Precious_Box.jpg|Precious Box - This finely-crafted box was destined for the wife of an unlucky conquistador ACP_Treasure_Peruvian_Coin.png|Peruvian Coin - Forged in 1701 by the Viceroyalty of Peru, this coin features the initials of Philip V, the King of Spain ACP_Treasure_Money_Chain.jpg|Money Chain - The gold links of this chain were designed to be twisted open and used as currency ACP_Treasure_Mythical_Cup.jpg|Mythical Cup - This decorative object from the captain's cabin is adorned with phoenixes, dragons, and unicorns ACP_Treasure_Emerald_Pendant.jpg|Emerald Pendant - At a time where ostentatious displays of wealth were forbidden, only the most powerful could afford to wear this beautiful piece of jewelry ACP_Treasure_Master's_Ring.jpg|Master's Ring - Carved with the family crest, this ring was passed on from generation to generation Imperio Español - The Treasure Fleet ACP_Treasure_Gold_Bars.jpg|Gold Bars - Forged in the colonies, these numbered gold bars financed the expensive wars of the Spanish crown ACP_Treasure_Gold_Cob.jpg|Gold Cob - A gold coin featuring the Jerusalem cross ACP_Treasure_Cross_Chain.png|Cross Chain - This chain is embellished with a gold cross and a medallion ACP_Treasure_Emerald_Gold_Pin.png|Emerald Gold Pin - Lost in 1622, this precious relic was found by a lucky treasure hunter in 1985 ACP_Treasure_Spanish_Doubloon.png|Spanish Doubloon - A coin forged in Spain and used as trade currency in the Caribbean ACP_Treasure_Bosun's_Whistle.jpg|Bosun's Whistle - A tool for communicating orders to the sailors perched high up in the rigging Gems - The Rare Stones ACP_Treasure_Sacred_Emerald.png|Sacred Emerald - This legendary Aztec relic was destined to be reclaimed by Quetzalcoatl upon his return among the mortals ACP_Treasure_Ruby_Tooth.jpg|Ruby Tooth - This stone was an extremely rare find in the mines of the Spanish colonies ACP_Treasure_Raw_Sapphire.jpg|Raw Sapphire - This pure blue gemstone was dug out by a native slave in the mines of Nuevo Reino de Granada ACP_Treasure_Massive_Jade_Stone.png|Massive Jade Stone - A rare and valued find from the Motagua River in Nueva España ACP_Treasure_Large_Amethyst.png|Large Amethyst - This precious stone was found in the Malto Grosso in Colonial Brazil ACP_Treasure_Golden_Topaz.jpg|Golden Topaz - Only the rarest of topaz stones shine like gold nuggets Lovers' souvenirs - Dangerous Liaisons ACP_Treasure_Soiled_Crucifix.png|Soiled Crucifix - A pious French woman lost her crucifix along with her virtue in the arms of a legendary pirate ACP_Treasure_Oriental_Hairpin.png|Oriental Hairpin - An ancient oriental artifact from the pleasure houses of the Orient ACP_Treasure_Lost_Earrings.png|Lost Earrings - These were taken as a souvenir by a notorious French pirate ACP_Treasure_Lady27s_Ring.png|Lady's Ring - Presented as a gift by a rich nobleman, this ring was stolen along with a lady's heart ACP_Treasure_Lover's_Coin.png|Lover's Coin - Bending gold coins was a custom when offering them to court a lady ACP_Treasure_Garnet_Ring.png|Garnet Ring - One ring to woo them all and in his cabin, bed them British Empire - The Navy's finest ACP_Treasure_Captain's_Button.png|Captain's Button - A gold button torn from a Royal Navy uniform ACP_Treasure_Royal_Navy_Ring.png|Royal Navy Ring - Engraved with the letters HMS - Her Majesty's Ship - this ring belonged to a Royal Navy officer ACP_Treasure_Noble27s_Knife.png|Noble's Knife - Fitted with a mahogany and gold handle, this sailor's tool must have belonged to a man of noble birth ACP_Treasure_Gold_Sovereign.png|Gold Sovereign - A coin representing Queen Mary I, with a nominal value of one pound sterling ACP_Treasure_Mourning_Ring.png|Mourning Ring - Death is a part of life. This relic belonged to a venerable land-owning family ACP_Treasure_Lost_Chalice.png|Lost Chalice - Intrepid Jesuit priests expelled during the Reformation used this chalice to celebrate Mass Aztec relics - Of Gods and Men ACP_Treasure_Mask_of_the_Deity.jpg|Mask of the Deity - Tezcatipoca was associated with night, wind, sorcery, mischief, beauty, war, strife... and jaguars ACP_Treasure_Turquoise_Mask.png|Turquoise Mask - Made from a most precious stone, this mask of Quetzalcoatl was sent as tribute to the Aztec capital ACP_Treasure_Sacrificial_Knife.png|Sacrificial Knife - A great sacrifice sustains the universe. Earth, food, people... all spring from the bodies of the sacrificial gods ACP_Treasure_Jade_Mask.png|Jade Mask - The ceremonial death mask of an Aztec ruler ACP_Treasure_Mosaic_Mask.png|Mosaic Mask - An ornamental turquoise mask representing Xiuhtechuhtli,the Aztec god of fire, day, and heat ACP_Treasure_Ancient_Calendar.jpg|Ancient Calendar - This adaptation of an old Mayan calendar - describing solar and lunar cycles and the motion of the brightest stars - was used to conduct ceremonies and rituals Mayan relics - The Lost Empire ACP_Treasure_Statue_of_the_Deity.png|Statue of the Deity - Itzamna, the founder of Mayan culture, taught people how to grow plants, use medicine, and draw calendars ACP_Treasure_Statue_of_the_Goddess.png|State of the Goddess - Ixhcel, the Goddess of childbirth and rainbows, decides how the moon affects men and women ACP_Treasure_Fertility_Sculpture.png|Fertility Sculpture - Mayan women made offerings to the fertility goddess twice in their lifetime: once as a child, once as a mother ACP_Treasure_Deity27s_Head.png|Deity's Head - A ten pound piece of jade carved in the shape of the sun god ACP_Treasure_Onyx_Tool.png|Onyx Tool - A hunting and fighting tool made of a precious, solid material ACP_Treasure_Mayan_Codex.png|Mayan Codex - Pages featuring the Mayan calendar and its numeral system Inca relics - Children of the Sun ACP_Treasure_Sun_God_Mask.png|Sun God Mask - Inti, patron deity of the Incas, son of the god of civilization, and father of the Sapa Inca, the ruler of the people ACP_Treasure_Ceremonial_Mask.png|Ceremonial Mask - This mask of Mama Quilla, the moon mother, was used as a temple ornament ACP_Treasure_Ritual_Mask.png|Ritual Mask - The Incas' gold masks are amongst the finest ever forged ACP_Treasure_Death_Mask.png|Death Mask - Pre-dating the Incan empire, this mask was designed to be entombed for eternity ACP_Treasure_Statue_of_Viracocha.png|State of Viracocha - The creator God, father of all spirits and living beings in the universe ACP_Treasure_Statue_of_Kon.png|Statue of Kon - The god of rain and wind, son of the sun god and moon mother Strange artifacts - The Oddest Treasures ACP_Treasure_Ancient_Mask.png|Ancient Mask - Was this mysterious mask molded on a living man's head? ACP_Treasure_Chart_Divider.png|Chart Divider - A legendary pirate captain used this golden tool to navigate the seas and capture his prizes ACP_Treasure_Ancient_Grooming_Tool.png|Ancient Grooming Tool - An earwax and toothpick spoon, fallen out of fashion over the centuries ACP_Treasure_Mixtec_Serpent.png|Mixtec Serpent - The double-headed serpent is associated with Quetzalcoatl, the all powerful Aztec god ACP_Treasure_Skull_Goblet.png|Skull Goblet - An old Mixtec artifact used to collect the blood of sacrificed humans ACP_Treasure_Flying_Device.png|Flying Device - An age-old Mayan relic resembling a bird... or is it a glider? Henry Morgan - The King of Pirates ACP_Treasure_Ship27s_Bell.png|Ship's Bell - The only remains of HMS ''Oxford, a beautiful Navy warship captured by Morgan and destroyed by his drunk pirates the night before their attack on Cartagena ACP_Treasure_Letter_of_Commission.png|Letter of Commission - Seized from a French ship, this letter was sent by the governor of Baracoa to permit the French navies to trade with the Spanish and attack British pirates ACP_Treasure_Magdalena_Emblem.png|Magdalena Emblem - A relic from one of the most beautiful and better equipped ships of the Spanish Armada, burned by Morgan's fire ship during the battle of Maracaibo ACP_Treasure_Ancient_Artifact.png|Ancient Artifact - This relic was stolen by Morgan during the looting of Panama, a bloody episode that claimed the lives of a thousand Spanish soldiers ACP_Treasure_Astrolabe.png|Astrolabe - This rare nautical instrument, one of the Morgan's prized possessions, was stolen from his house before it was destroyed in the Port Royal earthquake ACP_Treasure_Gold_Rum.png|Gold Rum - An ordinary rum bottle filled with gold dust. Captain Morgan's special! François l'Olonnais - The Bane of the Spanish ACP_Treasure_Pirate_Cutlass.png|Pirate Cutlass - This blade was used to behead an entire Spanish crew. The only survivor was left alive to spread the tale of this pirate's cruelty ACP_Treasure_Gaucho_Knife.png|Gaucho Knife - The gaucho uses this tool to eat, kill and protect, but this pirate turned it into a torture instrument ACP_Treasure_Old_Pocket_Watch.png|Old Pocket Watch - This family treasure from the 16th century was finally surrendered to this pirate after hours of merciless torture ACP_Treasure_Pieces_of_Eight.png|Pieces of Eight - A coffer full of silver coins worth eight reales each, part of a classical pirate bounty, this one taken during the sacking of Maracaibo ACP_Treasure_Bag_of_Gemstones.png|Bag of Gemstones - Small, yet valuable. This pirate found these stones in the house of a noble in Gibraltar, hours before the city was sacked ACP_Treasure_Gold_Tooth.png|Gold Tooth - The only remains of this pirate after he was captured and dismembered by the native tribes of the New Kingdom of Granada Exquemelin - The Barber Surgeon ACP_Treasure_Famous_Book.png|Famous Book - The History of the Bouccaneers of America is a classical account of the lives of the famous early Golden Age pirates. Henry Morgan had it censored and amended to convey a more "proper" tale of his life ACP_Treasure_Medicine_Chest.png|Medicine Chest - The most precious thing on a ship. Many a life could be saved with the potions stored in this wooden box... except when their illiterate user mixed them up ACP_Treasure_Surgeon27s_Saw.png|Surgeon's Saw - When limbs were doomed and pirates drunk enough to lie on the surgeon's table, the improvised doctor pulled out these tools and did what had to be done ACP_Treasure_Company_Stock.png|Company Stock - This piece of paper issued by the West India Company is worth a lot more than it looks. After King Louis XIV dissolved the company in 1674, he had all the company shares bought back ACP_Treasure_Huguenot_Cross.png|Huguenot Cross - The proud property of a persecuted people, the members of the Protestant Reformed Church of France ACP_Treasure_Gold_Razor.png|Gold Razor - This barber's utensil was offered to Henry Morgan's barber by the infamous captain himself... after he stole it from a rich Spanish conquistador African relics - A plundered continent ACP_Treasure_Dogon_Axe.png|Dogon Axe - The animal figures engraved on this ceremonial bronze axe lend their strength to the warrior wielding it ACP_Treasure_Ram27s_Head.png|Ram's Head - This ceremonial artifact was worn by the Olowo, the chief of the Owo state, to assert his power ACP_Treasure_Hunting_Horn.png|Hunting Horn - Carved from an elephant's tusk, this hunting tool from the kingdom of Kongo allowed the hunters to coordinate deadly attacks ACP_Treasure_Sacred_Leopard.png|Sacred Leopard - Stolen from the kingdom of Benin, this ivory leopard was one of the symbolic representatives of the Oba, the king ACP_Treasure_Egyptian_Scarab.png|Egyptian Scarab - Placed on the throat, chest and heart of the mummy, these artifacts allowed their bearer to be accepted in the eternal afterlife ACP_Treasure_Soul_Washer.png|Soul Washer - Worn by high-ranking members of the Ashanti people, this protective pectoral disk was also a convenient way to store wealth Sea treasures - Rare finds ACP_Treasure_Teardrop_Pearl.png|Teardrop Pearl - The rounder and smoother the pearl, the more precious the find ACP_Treasure_Sea_Glass_Necklace.png|Sea Glass Necklace - This gorgeous necklace was made with the most beautiful pieces of sea glass ACP_Treasure_Lion27s_Paw.png|Lion's Paw - A rare seashell used as a mount for this wonderful set of jewels ACP_Treasure_Gold_Nautilus.png|Gold Nautilus - A nautilus shell serves as the main structure of this exceptional gold-plated scultpure ACP_Treasure_Glory_of_the_Atlantic.png|Glory of the Atlantic - The Conus Granulatus is one of the rarest and most prized seashells of the West Indies ACP_Treasure_Black_Pearl.png|Black Pearl - The smooth surface of this perfectly round pearl makes it an extremely rare natural occurrence Lucky charms - Symbols of future wealth ACP_Treasure_Wealth_Elephant.png|Wealth Elephant - In the ancient kingdom of Siam, the albino elephant was a sacred elephant that had to be tended to with much care ACP_Treasure_Emerald_Clover.png|Emerald Clover - One leaf for faith, one leaf for hope, one leaf for love, and one leaf for luck ACP_Treasure_Jade_Pig.png|Jade Pig - In Chinese culture, jade and pigs were symbols of good fortune ACP_Treasure_Bloodstone_Bonbonniere.png|Bloodstone Bonbonniere - With its distinctive red spots, the bloodstone was commonly used to stop bleeding and bring change ACP_Treasure_Albatross_Pendant.png|Albatross Pendant - When sailors saw this bird at sea, they took it as a sign that fortune was on their side ACP_Treasure_Dreamcatcher.png|Dreamcatcher - The symbol of the Spider Woman, who watched over the Ojibwe children during the darkest hours Rare weapons - From all over the world ACP_Portuguese_Blunderbuss.png|Portuguese Blunderbuss - This fire-breathing weapon, often referred to as dragon, could be loaded with various types of ammunition, including gravel and sand ACP_Flintlock_Pistols.png|Flintlock Pistols - This finely ornamented pair of weapons most probably belonged to a rich Dutchman ACP_Musketeer_Rapier.png|Musketeer Rapier - Who knows how this outdated old-world weapon found its way to the West Indies? ACP_Indian_Dagger.PNG.png|Indian Dagger - This silver katar was used as an extension of the arm and fist to deal deadly attacks to the head and torso of its wielder's enemies ACP_Ottoman_Saber.png|Ottoman Saber - This one-handed curved weapon favored by the Turks originated from the famous Mongol blades GermanAxePistolACP.png|German Axe-Pistol - This seventeenth century weapon combined two very functional melee favorites for maximal damage Snuff bottles - Crafted in the Orient ACP_Elderly_Man.png|Elderly Man - Carved from a bone, this snuff bottle represents the face of a happy tobacco-sniffing old man ACP_Red_Carp.png|Red Carp - A red colored snuff bottle engraved with swimming carp fish. A symbol of success and prosperity FishFlowerACP.png|Fish Flower - A turquoise snuff bottle to store one's ration of powdered tobacco ACP_Twin_Relief.png|Twin Relief - These two hand-carved Chinese snuff bottles feature the finest coral, lapis and turquoise beadings ACP_Ivory_Solace.png|Ivory Solace - The Chinese snuff bottle is engraved with a scene from the life of Confucius ACP_Tibetan_Silver.png|Tibetan Silver - This ancient snuff bottle worn around the neck would preserve one's tobacco from the cold and heat Alcohol - Drunk on plunder ACP_Old_Cognac.png|Old Cognac - Somewhere in the world, a parched French captain must be miserable... ACP_Wine_Crate.png|Wine Crate - This precious loot will turn a thirsty pirate into the most sophisticated drunk ACP_Ale_Cask.png|Ale Cask - A healthy ration of pale ale. A light yet excellent drink, recommended for the whole family ACP_Jamaican_Rum.png|Jamaican Rum - The pirate classic drink. The Caribbean's signature alcohol ACP_Vintage_Bordeaux.png|Vintage Bordeaux - This old precious bottle must have been saved for a very special occasion ACP_Whiskey.png|Whiskey - A product of the Old Bushmills Distillery in Ireland, the oldest licensed whiskey distillery in the world Mayan Genesis - The Creation Myth ACP_Hunahpu.png|Hunahpu - The first of the Hero Twins, the youthful hunter of birds ACP_Xbalanque.png|Xbalanque - The second of the Hero Twins, nicknamed the Jaguar Sun ACP_Vucub-Caquix.png|Vucub-Caquix - The false sun-moon demon bird, defeated by the Hero Twins after severing Hunahpu's arm ACP_Buluc_Chabtan.png|Buluc Chabtan - The God of war, violent death, and human sacrifice ACP_The_Hunter_God_Of_Death.png|The Hunter God of Death - The were-animal, the shape-shifter, hunter of heads, of deer... of humans ACP_Howler_Monkey_God.png|Howler Monkey God - The Mayan Deity of the Arts, patron of the scribes and artisans Lords of the Night 1 - The 9-day cycle ACP_God_1.png|God 1 - The Powerful Lord of the Center, representing energy and enthusiasm ACP_God_2.png|God 2 - The sacrificial knife, symbol of responsibility and personal sacrifice ACP_God_3.png|God 3 - The God of Sun, symbol of the need for respect and recognition ACP_God_4.png|God 4 - The God of Maize and Subsistence, representing protection and communication ACP_God_5.PNG.png|God 5 - The God of Death, symbol of sensitivity and touchiness ACP_God_6.png|God 6 - The Goddess of Jade Water, representing independence and the longing for recognition Lords of the Night 2 - The character archetypes ACP_God_7.png|God 7 - The Goddess of Confession, representing refinement and sexuality ACP_God_8.png|God 8 - The Jaguar God, symbol of liveliness and the need for conversation ACP_God_9.png|God 9 - The God of Rain, representing independence and self-sufficiency ACP_Dresden_Codex.png|Dresden Codex - The oldest book written in the Americas played a key role in deciphering Mayan hieroglyphs ACP_Madrid_Codex.png|Madrid Codex - Discovered during the Spanish conquest, this codex provides precious almanacs and astronomical tables ACP_Mayan_Calendar.png|Mayan Calendar - The cyclical nature of time perceived by the Mayas, cornerstone of their life-death imagery Lords of Light - Deities of the Earth ACP_Cantzicnal.png|Cantzicnal - Son of Itzamna and Ixchel, the God of the Northern Sky represents the cold north wind ACP_Hosanek.png|Hosanek - The God of the Southern Sky stands like a pillar supporting the heavens and reveals the golden hue of the corn ACP_Hobnil.png|Hobnil - Standing in the Far East, Hobnil supports the eastern sky and glows with the warm red of the rising sun ACP_Saccimi.png|Saccimi - The Pillar God of the Western Sky is represented by the color black, the shade of the sky after the sun has set ACP_Stone_Tablet.png|Stone tablet - This tablet represents a Bacab, any of the four Mayan deities of the interior of the earth ACP_Itzamna.png|Itzamna - The creator deity, residing in the sky. The invisible high god Viking artifacts - First explorers ACP_Drinking_Horn.png|Drinking Horn - A very common Viking accessory, made from the horns of goats or cattle ACP_Viking_Shield.png|Viking Shield - The unique way of holding the shield allowed Vikings to use it as an offensive and defensive tool ACP_Viking_Helmet.png|Viking Helmet - An expensive addition to the Viking's fighting gear, making it a rare find ACP_Viking_Sword.png|Viking Sword - Rarer than the battle axe, this prestigious weapon was the prerogative of chieftains and kings ACP_Sacred_Runes.png|Sacred Runes - Odin's gift to humanity. Runes can be used for casting spells or blessing people and places ACP_Bracelet.png|Bracelet - Who was supposed to wear this wonderful piece of craftsmanship? Mayan Weapons - Classic headbreakers ACP_Hul27che.png|Hul'che - A wooden shaft used to throw darts or arrows at great speed ACP_Short_Spear.png|Short Spear - A powerful throwing weapon used by hunters and warriors alike ACP_Club.png|Club - The short handle of this finely carved spear gave its wielder maximum strength on impact ACP_Obsidian_Axe.png|Obsidian Axe - The blade of this short axe was so strong it could crack a man's head with one single blow ACP_Obsidian_Dagger.png|Obsidian Dagger - Carved from one block of solid obsidian, this knife was truly unbreakable ACP_Blowgun.png|Blowgun - The length and small diameter of this traditional blowgun allowed for great precision Chess Pieces - Ancient gameplay ACP_Pawn.png|Pawn - The isolated pawn casts gloom over the entire chessboard ACP_Knight.png|Knight - Daring ideas are like chessmen moved forward. They may be beaten, but they may start a winning game ACP_Bishop.png|Bishop - The future belongs to the who has the bishops ACP_Rook.png|Rook - Chess is, above all, a fight ACP_Queen.png|Queen - When you see a good move, look for a better one ACP_King.png|King - Life is more than just chess. Though a king dies, life goes on Animal Kingdom - Holy figures ACP_Egyptian_Cat.png|Egyptian Cat - Seen as a blessing for killing mice, vermin, and snakes, cats became associated with protection and progress ACP_Chinese_Dragon.png|Chinese Dragon - A powerful animal figure symbolizing the power of nature, the control over water, and the luck bestowed on the worthy souls ACP_Mayan_Turtle.png|Mayan Turtle - A sacred symbol of the Earth, associated with the myth of creation and perpetual rebirth of the sun ACP_Roman_Eagle.png|Roman Eagle - A symbol of strength and power, the eagle was the emblem of the Roman legions ACP_Persian_Griffin.png|Persian Griffin - This amalgam of an eagle and a lion served as palace ornaments represented by the guardians of light ACP_Greek_Horse.png|Greek Horse - The famous Trojan Horse, symbol of man's trickery and intelligence The Zodiac - The Sun's path ACP_Aries.png|Aries - Depicted as a man with a ram's head by the Egyptian, Aries represented fertility and creativity ACP_Taurus.png|Taurus - One of the earliest constellations, with the giant star Aldebaran as the bull's bloodshot eye ACP_Gemini.png|Gemini - Castor and Pollux are its two brightest stars, the Great Twins united by Zeus in immortality ACP_Cancer.png|Cancer - The dimmest of the zodiacal constellations, the Dark Sign is black and deprived of eyes ACP_Leo.png|Leo - Identified by the Greeks as the Nemean Lion killed by hero Heracles as one of the twelve labors ACP_Virgo.png|Virgo - Associated with fertility, abundance or the goddess of wheat and agriculture The Zodiac - The Moon's path ACP_Libra.png|Libra - With its stars representing the scales of justice, this constellation is the symbol of truth and civility ACP_Scorpio.png|Scorpio - Sent by Apollo to attack the huntsman Orion and kill him, the Scorpion was later raised to heavens by Zeus ACP_Sagittarius.png|Sagittarius - The constellation resembles a stick figure archer pointing its bow towards the Scorpion's heart ACP_Capricorn.png|Capricorn -Represented as a hybrid of a goat and a fish since the 21st century BCE, when the winter solstice occurred under Capricorn ACP_Aquarius.png|Aquarius - The water bearer, holder of the spring rains and the destructive floods of the ancient times ACP_Pisces.png|Pisces - Two fish tied by a cord Aphrodite and Eros leaping into the sea to escape the monster Typhon Headdresses - Gorgeous adornments ACP_Warrior_Headdress.png|Warrior Headdress - Designed to impress enemies and imbue the warrior with the strength of mythological animals ACP_Priest_Headdress.png|Priest Headdress - The symbol of the priest's status, the human link between gods and men ACP_Tuccan_Headdress.png|Tucan Headdress - This richly decorated headdress was worn by an influent Mayan nobleman ACP_Great_Tree_Headdress.png|Great Tree Headdress - This headdress associated its bearer with the Great Tree, the central pole holding up the sky ACP_Sacred_Bird_Headdress.png|Sacred Bird Headdress - This headdress is a tribute to the Celestial Bird, a figure of the Mayan Creation myth ACP_Crocodile_Headdress.png|Crocodile Headdress - The headdress is an homage to the crocodile, the original animal, symbolizing new beginnings and new potential Independence Day - Revolutionary war artifacts ACP_War_Drum.png|War Drum - The drums were an important part of the battlefield communications system, with various drum rolls used to sign different commands from officers to troops ACP_Cocked_Hat.png|Cocked hat - Troops with flintlock muskets tended to knock each other's wide brimmed hats off when they drilled in close formation, so they sewed the brims to the crown ACP_Engraved_Powder_Horn.png|Engraved Powder Horn - Probably used on board ship for priming the cannon with fine powder ACP_American_Gunsmith.png|American Gunsmith - An American gunsmith assembled this pistol utilizing parts from a Model 1733 French dragoon pistol ACP_Revolutionary_Grenade.png|Revolutionary Grenade - Grenades of this type played an important part in the biggest naval battle of the Revolutionary War ACP_Grand_Union_Flag.png|Grand Union Flag - The first emblem of the United States Navy after the Declaration of Independence Pirates' Day - Navigation tools ACP_Miniature_Globe.png|Miniature Globe - The entire living world in the palm of your hand ACP_Bronze_Compass.png|Bronze Compass - This apparently mundane tool is encased in precious metal ACP_Antique_Compass.png|Antique Compass - One of man's oldest tools, used to mark distances and establish one's position on a map ACP_Nocturnal.png|Nocturnal - Used to tell time by the celestial clock. One ring was set to date and the arm aligned with the correct stars ACP_Legendary_Spyglass.png|Legendary Spyglass - This precious tool is rumored to have belonged to a merciless French pirate ACP_Ancient_Map.png|Ancient Map - The extraordinary travels of William Dampier, the first man to circumnavigate the world three times Halloween - Esoteric stuff ACP_Thinking_Skull.png|Thinking Skull - Traces of stone chips were found in the skin around the neck, suggesting that the victim was killed with antiquated tools, probably for sacrifice ACP_Torture_Doll.png|Torture Doll - The Slaves brought from Africa brought their own form of image magic known as Bocio ACP_Snake_in_a_Jar.png|Snake in a Jar - Snakes are considered to be the holders of intuitive knowledge - knowing that which cannot be spoken ACP_Sacrificial_Wooden_Stake.png|Sacrificial Wooden Snake - Used for the purposes of mastering divine magnetism, by giving the sacrificed life energy to the gods ACP_Shrunken_Head.png|Shrunken Head - Reduce the head of his enemy allows to lock in his mind and thus to prevent his revenge ACP_Spirit_Bottles.png|Spirit Bottles - In many instances the spirits trapped within the typical Voodoo Spirit Bottle are benevolent and are easily encouraged to act on behalf of their keepers, either in bringing luck or love or in keeping evil far away Christmas - Celebration items ACP_Alcool_Cups.png|Alcool Cups - Set of British Royal Navy Rum or Grog Measures - 1 Quart, 1 Pint and 2 1/2 Pint Measures ACP_Music_Instrument.png|Music Instrument - Sailors have a long tradition of entertaining themselves with song, and Christmas carols were very popular at the time ACP_Silver_Cutlery.png|Silver Cutlery - Old silver plates, forks and spoons used by pirates for celebrations ACP_Treasure_Coins.png|Treasure Coins - Pirates consistently had access to better food than most sailors, plenty of liquor, and exotic spices because of their richness. Pirates were often warmly welcomed by business associates who enjoyed partying with these charming rogues ACP_Wooden_Harpoon.png|Wooden Harpoon - For pirates, the hunt would be part of the excitement of the holiday. They also had the right to feast for Christmas! ACP_Bell_of_the_Whydah.png|Bell of the Whydah - A ship's bell is used to indicate the time aboard a ship and hence to regulate the sailor's duty watches Chinese New Year - Chinese pirates' treasure ACP_Red_Flag.png|Red Flag - The Red Flag was one of the most powerful pirate fleets in all of China, controlled by the famous and powerful female pirate Ching Shih ACP_Magnetic_Compass.png|Magnetic Compass - First invented as a device for divination as early as the Chinese Han dynasty, the magnetic compass was later adopted for navigation by the Song Dynasty Chinese during the 11th century. ACP_Dao_Sword.png|Dao Sword - Chinese pirates mostly fought with traditional Chinese weapons as dao, jian, qiang, and gun ACP_Traditional_Clothes.png|Traditional Clothes - This kind of clothes was worn by most people and pirates themselves as this period. ACP_Dragon_Seal.png|Dragon Seal - Ivory dragon seal with carved decoration, dated from pirates' age ACP_Antique_Chinese_Pot.png|Antique Chinese Pot - Painted pottery pot with raised reliefs of dragons and phoenixes References * Assassin's Creed: Pirates =